Radical-curable compositions are used in adhesive compositions, for example, in the fabrication and assembly of semiconductor packages and microelectronic devices. There are a number of electron donor/electron acceptor adhesive systems that are used in the industry, but not all these give as full performance as is needed for all uses. There are also adhesive systems that contain both radical-curable moieties and epoxy functionality. Epoxy functionality is not always desirable; thus, the compounds disclosed in this specification add to the spectrum of performance materials for use within the semiconductor fabrication industry.